Junichiro Koizumi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| Anlässlich seines offiziellen Besuchs in Japan vom 30.06.-4.07.2002 wird Bundespräsident Johannes Rau vom japanischen Premierminister Junichiro Koizumi empfangen. Foto: Bienert, Andrea Horst Köhler - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El 4 de abril de 2005 el Presidente Federal alemán Horst Köhler y el Primer Ministro Japonés Junichirô Koizumi inauguraron la exposición de los United Buddy Bears en Tokio. Foto: 2008 Buddy Bär Berlin Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier meeting Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi for a photo opportunity. AP Archive Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| Former West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L) listens to Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi prior to their meeting at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo, 17 May 2001. Schmidt is here to attend the meeting of former world leaders held on Awajishima island between 12 and 15 May. Gerhard Schröder - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El canciller alemán, Gerhard Schröder, recibió este lunes al primer Ministro de Japón, Junichiro Koizumi, en la ciudad de Berlín. Un encuentro entre mandatarios de países con estrechos lazos culturales y económicos. AP Angela Merkel - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| WRAP G8 leaders have lunch plus various bilateral meetings. AP Archive Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac‏ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Mr. Jacques Chirac japan.kantei.go.jp Europa del Sur España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi pays a courtesy call to H.M.King, Juan Carlos I José María Aznar - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El primer ministro de Japón, Junichiro Koizumi, junto al presidente José María Aznar, en La Moncloa. RICARDO GUTIÉRREZ Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (C) shakes hands with Japanese premier Junichiro Koizumi (L) while Italian premier Silvio Berlusconi stands aside 21 July 2001 in Genoa during the second day of the G8 summit . Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi talks with the President of the European Commission Romano Prodi on a courtesy call. japan.kantei.go.jp Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi and Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi of the Italian Republic at the Japan-Italy Summit Meeting. Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Junichiro Koizumi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| During the visit President Halonen met the Emperor and Empress of Japan as well as Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi. Photo: Juhani Kandell. Junichiro Koizumi - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held a summit meeting with Mr. Matti Vanhanen, the Prime Minister of the Republic of Finland, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. The two leaders discussed issues including bilateral relations and reform of the United Nations (UN). japan.kantei.go.jp Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (2ndR), Prince Philip (R) welcome Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi as British Prime Minister Tony Blair (C) looks on before hosting a dinner with G8 leaders at Gleneagles 06 July 2005. Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Tony Blair‏‎.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi said Saturday that he and British Prime Minister Tony Blair agree on the need to rebuild international cooperation so that the United Nations can play a vital role in postconflict Iraq. Kyodo Photo Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (L) shake hands with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski during their meeting at the presidential palace in Warsaw, 20 August 2003. Koizumi finishes his two-day visit to Poland during his three-nation tour focusing on the North Korean nuclear crisis, the reconstruction of Iraq and the expansion of the European Union. AFP PHOTO Janek SKARZYNSKI. Getty Rusia * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi May 30, 2003 12:00 St Petersburg Ucrania * Ver Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held a meeting with Mr. Viktor Yushchenko, the President of Ukraine, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. japan.kantei.go.jp URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev (L) meets Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the latter's official residence in Tokyo, 18 March 2003. Fuentes Categoría:Jun'ichirō Koizumi